What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?
by Annie Wright
Summary: sequel to "Christmas Wish"


Title: What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?  
Author: Annie Wright (AnnieW177@aol.com)  
Category: DRR, kinda AU, sequel to 'Christmas Wish'  
Rating: R for language and allusions to adult situations  
Spoilers: if you don't know Scully's had a baby, you do now!  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.   
Summary:   
  
Author's Notes at end.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mon."   
John's voice is warm on my ear. It's seven am and the alarm is going off. I hate that damn clock. I hate having to wake up when all I really want to do is stay here in bed with John and be lazy. "What?"  
"Make you a deal."  
I roll over and crack open an eye. His face looms above me, smiling. John is smiling at seven am. This has to be bad. "I'm listening."  
"I'll go in early for you today and you make me dinner tonight."  
Hmmm. This could be good. That means an extra forty minutes of sleep. But cook tonight? That means going to the grocery store on my way back here after work, and cooking and then cleaning up...  
"No dice, cowboy. I'm up." I sit up and yawn. "And why is it that I always end up going in early?"  
"Hey, we trade off." His voice is muffled by the blankets, which he has since crawled back under.   
"Then why does it always feel like it's my day?" I ask, yanking the covers off of him as I get up. "Lazy ass. Come on, wash my back."  
"Hey!" he shouts as he grabs the covers back. "You never get up early for me."  
"I would if you asked me."  
"Liar."  
He's right. I wouldn't. "John, come on, you're already up." I crawl back into bed and find his arm and kiss my way up it until I reach his neck. "Besides, the shower is no fun alone," I whisper in his ear, biting it gently.  
John's laughter shakes the bed. "You're pretty persuasive, Agent Reyes."  
"Is that a yes?"  
He sighs and rolls his eyes. "I suppose."  
Somehow, we both end up late for work.  
  
  
  
  
I'm sifting through some of the 'mystery junk' in the back of the office when I hear Dana's voice calling.   
"Hey Dana," I call back. "I'm back here."  
I hear the distinct sound of Dana's footsteps and second later she's silhouetted in the doorway. "Where's Agent Doggett?"  
"Oh…one of his friends from the Academy asked him to do a consult in Baltimore this afternoon, so it's just me today. Can I help you with something?" I stand up and brush off my pants.  
"Well, I was hoping to catch the both of you together, but...would you like to go to lunch?"  
"Sure. Let me get my coat."  
I grab my coat and bag and we head out down the street to a new little bistro that opened a few weeks ago. "How was your Christmas?" I ask, shivering.  
"Really nice. I've got some cute pictures of William, I'll have to email them to you."  
"Let me guess...a little Santa suit."  
Dana's smile is wry. "And a hat...gift from the Gunmen."  
Lucky for us there's no line at the restaurant, so we're seated immediately. I sit down and pull my gloves off and Scully's eagle eyes spot the new ring on my left hand immediately.  
"What's this?" she asks, reaching across the table and taking my hand to examine the ring more closely. "This new?"  
"Uh, yeah. Christmas gift."  
Her one eyebrow goes up. "From whom?" she asks, like she doesn't know.  
"Just...someone."  
She looks at me and I know I'm so busted. "I'm sure John wouldn't like to hear himself referred to as 'just someone'."  
I have to laugh. "That obvious?"  
"Oh, I don't know...a commercial during Friends might be a bit more obvious...but not much." She looks back down at my ring. "This is a really lovely ring, Monica. And when did all of this happen?"  
"All of what?"  
Dana gives me a mock stern look. "Spill it."  
"Okay okay...back in October sometime. We ended up having drinks after work and…well, one thing led to another."  
"Since October? Since October and you didn't tell me?" She drops my hand to the table, where it lands with a thud, scattering flatware. "Monica!"  
"It's not that I didn't want to tell you, I just didn't have the chance." I shrug. "We've all been busy, and we never got to talk alone."  
"Right." Scully laughs. "I hope all is well."  
"It's…great, fantastic, phenomenal, wonderful, amazing...I could go on for hours." I am grinning so hard my face hurts. "I can't believe it. He's so...wow. Not like I'm used to. It's really good."  
"I was wondering why he's seemed so happy lately. Now I know." Dana sighed. "But now for the real reason I asked you here today."  
"Something wrong?"  
"No, no, not wrong, just...I need a favor from you and John."  
"Sure. What do you need?"  
Scully begins to fiddle with her fork. "My mother is having a party on New Year's Eve…" she trails off, looking hesitant.  
"I think we can babysit, I mean, we don't have any plans yet. I mean, I'll have to ask John to make sure but it should be okay."  
"Ah, no, actually, I don't need you two to sit for me."  
Now I'm really curious. "What then?"  
The look on her face is one I never thought I'd seen on Dana; she looks downright embarrassed. "I'd like for you and John to come to the party."  
Well, this is unexpected. "Sure. Can I ask why?"  
Dana sighs. "Two reasons, actually. One, my mother complains that I don't have any friends, so I think that if you two came she might ease up a bit. And two...my brother Bill hates Mulder."  
"How does us being there make your brother hate Mulder any less?"   
"Well, he and John are very similar...military men, strait-laced, I don't know, I think they'd get along. And I'm hoping if maybe John is there, he and Bill can talk and maybe it will get Bill's mind off the whole Mulder train of thought." She sighs again. "Bill hates Mulder. I mean hates. He's been bitching about Mulder since…God, I don't even know when. And since William was born and Mulder's been gone, he's gotten even worse. I just…I'm hoping he and John will hit it off and Bill will leave me the hell alone."  
"Well, I don't think John will have a problem with going to this party. I mean, as far as I know we had planned on staying home. We'll be there."  
"Are you sure?" She looks hesitant, like she feels bad for asking us to do this.  
"Dana, yes. What are friends for?"  
  
  
  
"Ya what?" John looks at me like I've grown a second head. He's not angry, just a bit…oh, hell, he's pissed. "I hate parties, Mon." He sighs and leans back into the couch.   
I look over at him. "I know but John, come on. It's the least we can do for her after all she's done for us. A few hours in a room full of strangers won't kill us."  
He sighs. "So why again did she invite us? Not like we're high on her list of people to hang out with."  
"She thinks you and her brother Bill might hit it off."  
"What is this, Blind Date?"  
"No…but she thinks that if we're there, it might take some of the pressure off her. Apparently her brother's been pretty harsh on her about…everything."  
"Hell, if some man knocked up my sister and then left, I'd be pissed too."  
"John, this is not about Mulder. This is about us doing a favor for Dana."  
John looks over at me and laughs. "And that is where you're wrong. Somehow, it's always about Mulder."  
"Look, we're going. End of story. I already told her we would."  
"Without even askin' me!"  
"Don't go then." I get up and go upstairs and pull together my dirty laundry. I'm so irritated I can't see straight. Would it kill him to do this? I throw my dirty clothes into a basket, with probably more force than is necessary. This is so stupid. What's the big deal? We go to Mrs. Scully's for a bit, John meets Bill-hell, with the way that John bitched about Mulder, you'd think he and Bill were soulmates. What a jackass.   
I pick up the basket and head down to the basement to start my laundry. John is sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. Ignoring him, I walk down to the basement and start my laundry, throwing detergent in and starting the washing machine.   
I'm throwing my delicates in when I feel John behind me. His arms go around my waist and he pulls me close, whispering in my ear. "Mon…"  
"What?"  
"Look, I'm sorry."  
"Sorry for what? For being such an ass, or for being so unreasonable?" I slam the washer shut and pull away from him, stomping up the stairs and back up to the kitchen. I hear his footsteps behind me, and by the time I'm staring in the refrigerator, he's behind me again.   
"Monica, don't be mad," he whispers in my ear, kissing me in that spot behind my ear that he knows gets me all hot and bothered. "I'll go, okay?"  
I turn around. "No, if you don't want to go, don't. I don't want to be stuck with you if you're going to be all grouchy."  
"No, you're right. Dana doesn't often ask us for favors, so we should go ahead an' do this for her." His blue eyes show honest remorse, and I feel my resolve to stay mad crumble. Damn him and those eyes of his.   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes." He leans forward and kisses me. "I'm sure."  
"Was this our first fight?" I ask, pushing him back toward the kitchen table.   
"Well, yeah, I guess it was."  
The backs of his legs hit the kitchen table and I smile, grabbing his belt and undoing it. "You know what the best part of fighting is?" I ask, turning us around and sitting down on the table as I untuck his t-shirt from his pants and undo the button.  
"What's that?" he asks, his voice low, watching me.  
I grin up at him as I pull his face down to mine. "The make-up sex."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hurry up," I call behind me, walking as fast as I can to the front door of Mrs. Scully's house. It's cold-really cold-and John is lagging behind. "It's cold!"  
"No shit," he replies, catching up to me and placing his hand on my back. "I'm walkin' as fast as I can."  
"Liar."   
We reach the front door and he turns to look at me. "We can turn back anytime."  
"John! No!" I have to laugh; ever since our fight, he's bitched mightily about coming to this party, but I think he's actually pretty okay with being here. He dressed nicely-khakis and a really pretty blue shirt that matches his eyes-and he's even smiling a bit. "Just hurry up and knock."  
"Your arms broken?" he asks, shooting me a grin as he gives his trademark John Doggett knock-three sharp raps.  
The door is thrown open and a woman who resembles Dana looks at us quizzically before smiling. "You must be Agent Reyes and Agent Doggett. Come in, Dana said to expect you." She opens the door wider and offers to take our coats. "I'm so glad you could make it, Dana speaks of you both."  
At this, I give John a look. Dana talks about us?  
He shrugs and hands Mrs. Scully his coat.   
"Dana's in the kitchen, help yourselves to drinks and food," she says, ushering us into the living room.   
It's wall to wall people. I find it hard to believe that Scully, who is such a loner, has a mother who's such a social butterfly. We push our way through the crowd to the kitchen where Dana stands with William in her arms, talking to a blonde woman. When she spots us she smiles-the first real smile I think I've ever seen from Dana, or at least in a good long time.   
"Hey, glad you're here," she says, as William babbles incoherently and waves his arms at me. "Is that Aunt Monica?" she asks, waving his chubby little hand at me.   
"Hey peanut," I say, taking him from Dana and kissing his head. "How's my special boy?" I look around. "You didn't tell us there'd be so many people here."  
"I didn't know." She gives John a smile. "Thank you for coming, John. I was told this was a bit of a, shall we say, point of contention between you and Agent Reyes."  
The tips of John's ears turn red, and he shoots me a look. "Yeah, well, Mon's pretty persuasive when she wants to be."  
"So I'm told."  
Mrs. Scully appears again. "I see you've found a friend," she says to me with a smile.   
"Monica's the only one he's ever this good for," Dana replies. "Mom, did you meet John and Monica?"  
"Yes, briefly." Mrs. Scully's smile is warm. "I'm so glad you could make it. Dana, has John met Bill?"  
"No, actually, I was just about to introduce them." Scully leans in. "You might want a beer for this, John. He's on a roll tonight."  
They disappear into the living room, and I'm left with Mrs. Scully. She busies herself with the food, all the while talking to me.  
"So, how long have you been with the FBI?" she asks.  
"About ten years or so."  
"And how did you meet Agent Doggett?"  
"We, uh, worked on a case together back in New York." William is sucking on my finger now, gumming it like it's the best thing ever. "We stayed in touch over the years."  
"Yes, Dana's told me that you two had known each other for awhile." She turns to me with a smile. "You know, he's quite handsome."  
I can feel my face flush. "Yeah, I uh, I noticed that."  
Mrs. Scully gives me a look and suddenly I feel about ten years old. I think Mrs. Scully has some kind of sixth sense or something, because I'm pretty sure Dana hasn't said anything about me and John to her mother. She gives me the once over, her eyes landing on the hand William is sucking on. "What a lovely ring!" she says, walking over to examine it more closely. "Where did you get it?"  
"It was a Christmas gift."  
"From Agent Doggett." Her smile is knowing.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, it's lovely." She gives me a conspiratorial wink, and I have to laugh.   
"Is there something I can help you with?" I ask.   
"No, no, I think you've got your hands quite full with that one. But thank you, though."   
I wander out into the living room, William still in my arms. John and a tall man who looks an awful lot like Dana are standing and talking animatedly. Dana spots me and walks over.   
"John's a hit. Bill hasn't even mentioned Mulder in maybe, twenty seconds." She laughs. "No, seriously, I think it worked. Is he bothering you?" she asks, pulling at William's hand to try to get him to let go of my finger.   
"No, he's fine," I saw with a smile. "But when he grows teeth, this deal is over. Did you tell your mom about John and I?"  
"No." Scully's eyes widen. "Did she say something to you?"  
"Yeah, but I was just wondering if she was either just very observant or you'd told her."  
"No, she's observant. It comes from having four kids. Either that or she's psychic."  
"You know, I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss that. They say psychic ability runs in families." I give her a look, then look at William.   
Scully gives me a 'not now' look. "Come on, let's throw you into the fire with John."  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't think I've seen John this animated since...well, you know, if I weren't so sure he was straight, I'd be jealous. John and Bill seem to be like long-lost friends, talking sports and the military and anything else that seems to come up. And from the smile on Dana's face-and her sister in laws-I'd say the same holds true for Bill as well.   
Tara seems nice enough, if not a little dull. Don't get me wrong, I think she's a saint to put up with her husband, who seems a bit pompous to me, but she's not exactly someone I'd want to spend an extended amount of time with. I think that's why Dana invited us-John to occupy her brother, and myself as someone to keep her company.   
John and Bill are discussing something-no clue what, I stopped listening awhile ago-but when I hear the conversation turn to football, that's my cue to get out.  
"Where's the restroom?" I lean over and ask Tara. Dana's taken William and put him to bed, otherwise I'd have used him as an excuse to get out.   
"Up the stairs and it's the second door on your right."   
I brush past John, placing one hand on his back as I do so. He smiles at me, but continues the conversation. Up the stairs and sure enough, the bathroom is where Tara had said it would be. I shut the door and for one blessed moment, I'm alone.  
I love parties, and I'm having a good time tonight. But this is most definitely not the kind of party I'm used to. Everyone is very nice, but I can only answer the 'why the FBI' question so many times before I feel like answering that it paid better than exotic dancing.   
I open the door to go back down to the party and nearly mow down a little boy, standing in the door. He looks sleepy, rubbing his eyes, and his blond hair has a severe case of bed-head. He looks at me with big blue eyes, and I can't help but smile.  
"You must be Matthew."  
He nods, yawning.  
"I'm Monica. Is there something I can help you with?"  
"Can I have a drink of water?"   
"Sure."   
He comes into the bathroom and I get him a drink. He looks up at me, and I think he's sizing me up, but I can't be sure. What does a five year old know about sizing people up?  
"Will you read me a bedtime story?" His big eyes look at me with such innocence, and I know I'm gonna get suckered into reading him a book. I think kids must have this sixth sense about me, they know I'm a sucker so they ask me when they want something. This has to change. But for now Matthew's such a cutie that I can't say no.  
"Sure."  
He takes my hand and leads me to a room where a small bed is set up in one corner, and a crib in the other. He climbs into the bed and pulls the covers up to his chin. "I want Goodnight Moon."  
The book is sitting on a bedside table, so I sit myself down on the floor and begin to read to him. "In the great green room..."  
By the time we've said goodnight to the cow jumping over the moon, Matthew is out like a light, sucking his thumb. I look up and see John standing in the doorway, watching me with this odd look on his face, like he's just seen a ghost or something. I finish the book and stand up, setting the book back where I find it before shutting off the light and closing the door behind me as I leave. John watches me with that same look, his eyes never leaving my face.  
"What's the matter?" I ask. I'm really concerned. John hasn't looked this haunted in a really long time.   
"Nothin'." He's staring at me, and its beginning to get creepy. I love it when he looks at me, but the look in his eyes tells me something is wrong-very wrong.  
"Spill it," I say, poking him in the chest. "I know something's wrong, so don't even lie to me."  
He laughs. "It's nothin' bad, I promise. But not now. When we get home, okay?"  
His eyes still look haunted, but I nod. I know when to leave well enough alone.   
John takes my head in his hands and his thumbs stroke my cheeks. "When was the last time I told ya I loved ya?" he asks softly, leaning forward until our foreheads touch.  
"Dunno. Yesterday?"  
"Too long." He tilts his head and kisses me, slowly and thoroughly. Now don't get me wrong, John is an amazing kisser, but this kiss takes my breath away and leaves me seeing stars behind my eyes.   
"Wow. What was that for?"   
"'Cause you're beautiful and kind and I love you."  
I can't help but smile. I love hearing him say that. I waited so long for it to finally happen that now when he does, it makes my stomach all jittery. I'm tempted to pull him into the bathroom and fuck him within an inch of his life, but Dana would have a fit and I think I saw a priest downstairs and I can't in good conscience have sex with John in the bathroom of Mrs. Scully's house with a priest just downstairs. Damn Catholic guilt. So instead I kiss him softly and take his hand. "We need to get downstairs before someone thinks we're up to no good."  
Once downstairs, I realize just how late it is. Someone's turned the TV on to Dick Clark, and the little clock on the screen says it's just five of twelve. Time has flown by without me even realizing it.   
"I was beginning to wonder where you two wandered off to," Dana says to me, handing me a glass of champagne.   
"Matthew asked for a bedtime story."  
She nods. "You're a sucker."  
"I know. But he looked so cute that I couldn't say no."  
"Like I said, you're a sucker."  
Suddenly there's a flurry of activity-the phone rings, people are counting, and noisemakers are going off like crazy. John pulls me into a corner and at midnight he kisses me soundly. "Happy New Year," his breath warm on my ear.  
I notice Dana is outside, the cordless phone from the kitchen in hand. She's standing on the porch, a sad smile on her face, and I think she's crying. John must notice because he turns to look and then turns to me.  
"Think it's Mulder?"  
"I hope so."   
Dana comes back in, her cheeks flushed from the cold, eyes damp. I beckon to her and she comes over to us. "Was that...?" I don't say his name, but she knows who I mean.  
"Yeah." She sniffles. "It was."  
"What?" John keeps his voice low, looking around to make sure Bill isn't around. "Dana, no offense, but I don't think that was such a good idea. I'm sure he's either bein' followed or your bein' followed..."  
She sighed. "The Gunmen set this up...I don't quite understand how, but they say it's safe and he can't be traced." Her eyes looked sad and faraway. "I just…I just wanted to hear his voice."  
She looks so sad that I want to cry, so I throw my arms around her and I'm surprised when she hugs me back, shaking slightly. "Oh, Dana, I'm so sorry." I'm at a loss for what to say-I can't even fathom what it must be like to be separated from the man I love at this time of year, especially in these circumstances. "What can I do to help?"  
She pulls back and gives me a sad smile. "Monica, just you being here is a help. Both of you," she adds, looking over at John, who I swear is looking like he's about to cry himself. "It's enough to have you here."   
She goes to hang the phone up, and I take John's hand. "Promise me something?"  
"Anythin' for you."  
"You'll never make me be alone on New Year's Eve."   
He looks over at me and squeezes my hand. "I'll do my damndest."  
  
  
  
  
It's late when we finally crawl into bed and I'm exhausted, but I know I won't sleep. I can feel that John's awake, too.   
"John?"  
"Yeah darlin'?" His voice is gravelly.  
"What is it that you didn't want to tell me earlier?"  
He turns to me and pulls me close, so that we're nose to nose on the pillow. "Well, I saw ya readin' to Matthew, and...it reminded me a how Barb used to read to Luke." Even in the dim light I can see the tears in his eyes, and my heart aches for him. I want to reach out and take the pain away, take it as my own.   
"Oh, John, I'm so sorry."  
Gently, he turns me onto my back and reaches under my nightgown, placing his hand on my abdomen. "Don't be sorry, Mon. I'm not." He props himself up on his elbow and looks down at me, his face more serious than I have ever seen it. "I want that...what I saw tonight, you with Matthew, I want that. I want to walk into this house every night and see you readin' our kids to sleep."   
I can't believe what I'm hearing. Six months ago I wouldn't have believed it possible, that'd I'd be laying in bed with John Doggett, who would be telling me he loved me, that he wanted me to have his children. In fact, if you had said that to me I'd have laughed. But here I am, head spinning with the incredibility of it all. I feel my eyes fill with tears but I can't move to wipe them away, I'm paralyzed, overwhelmed with emotion.   
John leans over and kisses me, his one hand working to slip my nightgown over my head. He throws it to the floor before sliding down and kissing my abdomen, sliding my underwear down my legs. He looks up at me, his eyes serious. "I mean it, Mon," he whispers, kissing my navel and my stomach and working his way up to my neck. "Someday, I dunno when, I want us to have a family. You an' me and a couple a kids with your big brown eyes an' your smile."   
Tears are rolling down my cheeks, falling into my ears. I sniffle and try to stop crying but I can't, I'm just too overwhelmed. I've never felt so loved before.   
John props himself up on an elbow and wipes my tears away. He doesn't say anything, just kisses me tenderly, stroking my hair.   
"John?" I manage to choke out, still crying. I don't know if I'm in shock or what, but I can't seem to stop crying.   
"Yeah darlin'?"  
I sniffle again. "I just..." I pause, and then say the first thing that comes to mind, "are big ears genetic?"  
His laughter shakes the bed. "Yeah, they are. Is that a problem?"  
"No," I reply, laughing through my tears. "I...I think they're kinda cute, actually." I'm laughing and crying at the same time, on emotional overload.   
John leans down and kisses me. "You okay?"  
"Yes...no...I don't know. This is all such a shock to me...I mean, a few months ago I never would have thought that you'd say these things to me and here I am, with you, and you just said you wanted us to have a family."   
"Not now," he says, emphasizing his words. "Someday when we both have a more settled assignment, one that won't send us on wild goose chases with aliens and shape shifters and conspiracies." His hands are in my hair, and he's stroking my hair gently. "I promise, some day you an' I'll get hitched and have a houseful of beautiful little girls that look like their mama."  
"Maybe I want little boys who look like their daddy." I'm calmer now, smiling. It's all sinking in...marriage, kids, white picket fence. Yeah, I can live with that.  
"A couple a each?" he says. "Can ya live with that?"  
I nod. I can definitely live with that.   
"Good." He leans down and kisses me. "So...until then, we could always, ya know, practice."  
I grin. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Holiday fluff and it's not even Thanksgiving! I think graduate school has fried my brain. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this piece of schmoopy holiday dreck. I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Thanks to my betas-you rock!  
  
Feedback is always welcomed at AnnieW177@aol.com 


End file.
